everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Comely Charming/Relationships
Maternal Relatives Perfection Charming * Perfection Charming is the daughter of Pleasant's deceased older sister, and as such, everyone tries to be nice to her, but she is cuckoo. Anyone will tell you that A: she is crazy and B: her name should really be Anxiety Charming. Nothing is ever calm and safe for her. She almost gets offended if you're calm around her. * She is a vegan like Comely, but not for the same reasons. She believes that she has to be beautiful and that's one of the ways she looks prettier than most Charming princesses, at least in her mind. Some of her worries may come from the fact that she's the only Charming princess with brown hair that she knows of. * People who don't really know her may think she was anorexic, because she has such pale skin and you can easily see the outline of her ribs, but she doesn't technically have an eating disorder. It surprises people when they see her eat a decent amount. * Example of her cuckoo-ness? Tried to cut off Ember's wings at the family ball, because she felt that Ember would make a great Charming if she only looked the part. Comely was really tempted to kill her after finding that out. And to this day still insists she has done nothing wrong. Caring Charming * Comely's second cousin, and the only child of his (he calls them aunt and uncle, but it's probably not the right title.), King Courage and Queen Cautious. Everyone thought he would be a girl and Caring's mother fought vehemently for them to still name him Caring.(she was a little out of it at that point, and by the time she realized that Caring was supposed to be a girl's name, it was too late.) * At eight, he's seen as the weakling of the Charming Clan, everyone says his more princessy than the princessiest princess, (at least, all the boys do. Except for Comely, which, that and the fact that he happened to bring his protector to a family ball, makes him his favorite relative.) * He adores Ember and wants to marry her if Comely doesn't want to, which makes Comely blush every time he hears his cousin say that. But to him, Ember is the greatest thing since peanut butter. * He isn't into the Princey stuff, as a matter of fact, is in to ballet. He snuck lessons from his grandma, and at this point, everyone's given up trying to get her to stop. Sunshine Charming * Comely's only unmarried aunt on either side of the family, his mother's baby sister.In all honesty, she kind of freaks him out, as she has never said a word since he's been alive, and his mother says she's always been like that. * If she likes you, she will offer you physical contact, albeit brief physical contact, and a smile, though that is so rare, if it happens to you, don't go running to the others to declare it because they won't believe you and Sunshine will just close up more. * Actually signed herself into a mental hospital for three years until Chasity got her out, so what does that really say about her? * Is strong enough to break someone's arm with little effort, and showcased that after Winsome decided to try and get the boys to hunt Ember at the ball. She didn't even blink when he screamed out in pain. * Comely knows that she wants him to be good to Ember, if the gifts she gave Ember and the breaking of his dad's arm weren't enough, she actually placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warning look. Lightheart Charming * Comely's cousin who's 2 years older than him * Lightheart loves people * Seriously, she never hates anyone and never frowns. It's been rumored she never cried as an infant, and she certainly doesn't cry now * Pleasant calls her Lighty * She is the only one not afraid to scold Perfection, and call her crazy to her face * Ember received one of the rings that Lightheart has that are supposed to be given to the non-Charming spouses of the members of the clan in order to make them feel welcome. (Ember doesn't know about that part. Comely does.) * Lightheart is a imperfect charming, a deaf charming. No one mentions it, even if the hearing aids are glaringly obvious, being bright pink and teal against pale blonde hair. Paternal Relatives Chasity Charming * Comely's great aunt, and technically should be the matriarch of the "Clan" (Ember called it that once and they liked it so it stuck) but that role falls to her younger sister. She has always been a wild card, and that didn't change as she aged. If anything, it worsened. * She dresses in all black, including lipstick, and when she was a teen dyed a bit of blood red in her pale blonde hair that she redyes every year. She is still the despair of the family, even now at seventy. * Instantly loved Ember and told everyone who would listen that this was the kind of hardcore Charming the world needed (joke threatened Comely that if anything happened to Ember, he was done for.) * Believes that if the husband or boyfriend makes a decision, the wife or girlfriend should have a say. Comely knew his great aunt wanted him to marry Ember when she informed him that he was never to make a decision without her consent. * Chasity loves to joke about ruining her family members' life, especially Winsome, but Comely and Jade fall into the jokes pretty often. Loving Charming * Comely's grandmother and Chasity's younger sister by five years. Everyone knows never to cross her, because she is not afraid to punish you in the worst way for you possible. * She is pretty much the definition of she is beauty, she is grace, she will punch you in the face. She has punched every single family member at least once, except for Caring, Comely, Sunshine, and Ember. She's even punched her husband. Multiple times! * Was not at all like that with Ember, because the Dragon reminds her of herself when she was that age and she will admit that to anyone who asks.She wishes to give Ember a better life than she had when she was young, as she was the second daughter of a Charming and kind of overlooked even if Chasity was...Chasity. * Sneakily included Ember to receive a large inheritance in her will, knocking down Winsome's inheritance by two thirds. He may be her son, but she does not like the way he turned out. * She and Sincerity have many arguments over where Winsome gets all that from. He blames her side of the family, she blames his side of the family. Sincerity Charming * Comely's grandfather and the patriarch of the family, however everyone knows Loving is the one who really runs things. He's just kind of a symbol, a figurehead if you will. * Sincerity is pretty much chill about everything, and when his grandson brought a dragon for a plus one, he laughed so hard that he had to leave the room. He approved that his grandson was willing to not be typical. * He loves to embarrass his family and is most definitely ''that ''relative that tells stories of you drooling and potty training at your high school graduation. (or worse, your wedding,) * Sincerity recognized that Ember could fight, but he wasn't sure she could fight wearing a dress, and therefore he offered her his own armor, which fit really well. When she tried to return it, he shrugged and told her to keep it. * He knew his grandson was always miserable at family events because of pressure to be perfect, so he suggested letting him bring a plus one. He's glad it turned out so well. * He wishes he could adopt Ember. He can tell harm has been done to her in the past and literally all he wants to do is hold her close to him and shield her eyes from things like swords or cages. Greatheart Charming * Comely's uncle, his dad's twin brother. The most notable characteristic of Greatheart is how big he is on food. He loves it when you eat around him, he loves to make food for you, and you never eat enough for him. * He recognizes that due to his brother's harmful parenting, Comely is severely underweight and often tries to sneak him food. He had to run outside, scream, and toss his sword around when he saw that his nephew's plus one was underweight too, though not nearly as much. * The only family member that he doesn't feed is Winsome. He tries his best to keep food away from him as payback for him keeping food away from Comely for so long. (However his wife usually ends up feeding Winsome because she doesn't think two wrongs make a right.) * Has many speeches about what type of people should have children and what type of people shouldn't. Just do not approach that topic with him at all and it will save you a three hour lecture (at least.) * If you were to pull up his computer, you would see many pages bookmarked about things like child abuse, how to help someone recover from abuse, different types of abuse, how harmful abuse really is, it's kind of disturbing, * He is very loud and boisterous. If you get him really emotional about something, chances are you'll loose all hearing in your ears temporarily. Jade Charming * Comely's seventeen year old step cousin, Greatheart's step daughter, and the only reason she goes by the last name Charming is because she loves her step father, not his family, and not what the name stands for. * Jade is incredibly lazy. She has no sense of urgency and often stays on the couch in the dark for the whole day. Greatheart wants her to be more active, but she isn't. * She is a troublemaker. She has broken things on purpose, left them for others to find, and always acts all innocent. She often messes up the neat castle just enough so that it bugs most of the people who enter. * She steals. She's stolen things like credit cards, keys, wallet, money, headphones, mirrorphones, you name it. But she never uses any of what she steals, even the money. It's just in a box in her room. * She steals from people she thinks deserves it, which is most of the people in her stepfamily. She tried to steal from Ember, but she just couldn't. She couldn't steal from someone who's already lost so much, she explained to Chasity, the only one who knows she steals. * Like her step father, Jade is very big on food. But she doesn't try to feed everyone, she just eats many different kinds of delicious dishes and even whips some up herself. * After his display with Ember, Winsome lost his sword, scepter, and crown, without noticing. (Un)related, Ember received an amber scepter from Jade as she was leaving. Category:Subpages